


Three, Two, One

by not_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_natural/pseuds/not_natural
Summary: Title: Three, Two, One.Words in this chapter: 766PoV's: The fic will be written partially from an all knowing teller view, but may tilt over to singular PoV's at times. I'll still try to write it so that it's easy to read and keep up with.Warnings: Possible angst, death, violence and maybe some indications of self harm in the future. I will put seperate warnings in each chapter I post. Please read with caution if you are easily triggered.Ships: Destiel is going to be involved in this fic more than I expected, since I got an inspiration boost for that. A lot more. Nothing about it in the prologue though, so you'll have to wait for that ;DOther things to note: The characters and their personalities do not belong to me, but to the makers of Supernatural. I am only creating the plot.Please do not copy this anywhere without proper permission and copyright.Feedback is always appreciated.Enjoy.





	Three, Two, One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Three, Two, One.  
> Words in this chapter: 766  
> PoV's: The fic will be written partially from an all knowing teller view, but may tilt over to singular PoV's at times. I'll still try to write it so that it's easy to read and keep up with.  
> Warnings: Possible angst, death, violence and maybe some indications of self harm in the future. I will put seperate warnings in each chapter I post. Please read with caution if you are easily triggered.  
> Ships: Destiel is going to be involved in this fic more than I expected, since I got an inspiration boost for that. A lot more. Nothing about it in the prologue though, so you'll have to wait for that ;D
> 
> Other things to note: The characters and their personalities do not belong to me, but to the makers of Supernatural. I am only creating the plot.
> 
> Please do not copy this anywhere without proper permission and copyright.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy.

A bright garden.

Sam, standing with a smile on his face that wasn't his own.

Cas, down on the ground, bloody...dead? No. He made an attempt to get up.

"Sam...please."  
Cas' pleads broke the eerie silence.

Dean could only watch, stay still, and wait for the right moment.

Sam's hands grabbed the trenchcoat and pulled the angel up.

"Oh don't whine. I'm being gentle on you."

 

A flash of light.

 

Castiels corpse falling back to the ground, now dead for sure.

 

Sam's head turning to Dean, still with that unnerving grin.

"Don't look so shocked, Dean. You knew this would happen."

Sam's fingers snapped and Dean's vision went black.

_"You see, I always win."_

 

\---------

The dark faded as Dean opened his eyes, expecting to see that grin again, but he found himself looking at a motel ceiling instead.

He quickly sat up in the bed, still in cold sweat, and took a few quick glances around the room. Sam was still on the bed next to him sound asleep, which made a gentle sigh escape the older Winchester's mouth.

"A nightmare?" A voice next to him asked, so suddenly that Dean's hand reached out to the gun under his pillow and pointed it to the direction of the sound. The head of the gun met the beige fabric of a trenchcoat.

Blue eyes inspected the expression on Dean's face. Cas could tell he was terrified. "It's just me." he said monotonically. He hadn't even flinched at the sight of the gun, since this had happened more than once. He'd gotten used to it. And besides, the angel knew Dean wouldn't shoot him. Even if he did it wouldn't cause damage.

Dean quickly lowered the gun, taking in the sight of his best friend, alive and well next to him. "Cas, jesus christ.." he rubbed a hand over his face with a sigh. "I've told you to stop doing that."

"You've also told me to stop worrying about your dreams. But clearly you have no sense of what's neccessary and what's not." Castiel said, now with a gentle tone. "I'm suprised Sam hasn't woken to your screams. You kept saying my name as well. Was it the same dream again?" His questions came out with qenuine worry, as he saw how concerned Dean was.

 

Castiel was always touched to hear Dean plead for him to not die with such passion, even if it was just due to a dream. He hadn't thought he meant so much to the Winchesters. He'd always cared much for them both, ofcourse, but never imagined that Dean would be so afraid of losing him.

"You just sat there again? How many times do I have to tell you, that's creepy!" 

Castiel ignored the annoyance in Dean's tone - another thing he had gotten used to.  
He certainly has an odd way of showing his affection, he thought, an unnoticable brief smile appearing on his face, before remembering the seriousness of the dreams. "I asked you, was it the same as before?"

Dean's head fell in defeat, since Cas clearly didn't care to listen to his complaints.

"Yeah...yeah, the same as always." He sighed.

"Tell me about it."

"Why? I told you it was the same! Can't you just let it go, C-"

"There may be some new details. You never know, Dean."

Dean sighed once again. "Fine." He grumbled, preparing himself to block the emotions that emerged from the dreams. He was so god damned afraid because of them, but didn't want it to show.

"We were at the garden again...and he killed you. That's it. Same as always."

Dean's explanation brought a frown to Castiel's face. "Dean...I know you'd rather not talk about this, but I said details-"

Sam suddenly shifted on his bed, clearly waking up, and Dean's eyes shot up from the floor to Cas, wordlessly telling him to keep the dream as a secret. As they had for the past month.

Castiel nodded slightly, though he thought it would be better to let the younger Winchester know.

Sam got up an stretched a bit, turning his head to look at Dean and Cas. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, slightly concerned. He rubbed his eyes a little and yawned. Dean wasn't exactly a morning person, so there must've been something unusual that woke him so early. Or then Castiel had woken him up.

"Nothing." Dean replied, his eyes glancing to Sam, and then back to Cas. "Right, Cas?"

Castiel nodded slightly. "Absolutely nothing."

 

_Oh, but there was something. Something big was coming.  
And it had already started._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short prologue, but I hope you like it! More will be coming soon, and then the action will start.


End file.
